


The Huntress and Her Prey

by MomoTaroUsagi



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoTaroUsagi/pseuds/MomoTaroUsagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot of Hiyoko dominating Shuu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Huntress and Her Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this drawing here: http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=23253223

Shuu finishes finalizing a document and files it away. He sets his pen down and looks over to the young girl organizing the medicine cabinets. She looks through each individual bottle before setting them down. He furrows his eyebrows, rising from his desk.

            “Tousaka.”

            “Doctor, you have so many medicines! Are these sedatives?” She takes out a bottle of the benzodiazepines, eyeing the label. He walks over to her, snatching the bottle out of her hand, returning it to its rightful place. Hiyoko pouts at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

            “Could I ask you something?”

            “Can’t this wait for tomorrow?” Hiyoko pouts even more to which Shuu responds with an annoyed sigh. “Hurry up and ask, then.”

            “I was wondering how much is too much when taking sedatives.”

            “Why is that relevant to your knowledge?” He eyes her suspiciously, his conclusions of her broadening even more so.

            “Well, as a hunter gather, if I ever need to use them on a wild animal, I would want to make sure I don’t get careless and administer it to myself by accident!” He scoffs, every word spewing out of her mouth becoming more and more ridiculous.

            “Why in the world would you use sedatives? Besides, the dose depends on numerous things.”

            “Like?”

            “Age, height, weight, and many others.”

            “Oh, wow! Then, you know how much to administer to yourself?” His face darkens more and more but her’s in contrast lights up brighter and brighter. He sighs again, rubbing at his temple.

            “Yes, I do. But that isn’t any of your business. It’s time for you to leave.” He ushers her out the infirmary, shutting the door close behind her. He shakes his head before returning to his desk. “Strange girl…”

 

            The next day, Shuu is steadily writing a few reports on the patients he received in the day. The door swings open, and Hiyoko steps in. She grumbles a bit, her hand clutching her stomach. Shuu turns to her, un-amused.

            “What is it,” he coldly, almost mechanically, spits out. She grumbles again, huddling over slightly.

            “I don’t feel so well, doctor…” He taps a finger to his chin thoughtfully. Suddenly, the corners of his lips curl up into a plotting smile.

            “Oh, is that so? Why don’t I set the bed for you, then. Maybe I’ll run some experiments while I’m at it… Ho ho ho…” He gets up and moves over to one of the infirmary beds veiled by a bed curtain. He pushes back the curtain, the metal loops clanging against the rod, and reaches for the sheet when suddenly he feels a prick on the back of his neck. His hand inclines, smacking the spot administering the cold sensation of a needle. He yanks the lodged needle out of neck and examines it. He looks back to Hiyoko who just stares at him blankly. He begins to feel woozy, having to use the barred headboard attached to the bed for support. The lights brighten fiercely, every shape in front of him beginning to blur. He slowly lowers himself onto the bed as his eyes begin to shut. The sensation of floating takes over him as he falls into a deep sleep.

 

            The sensation of floating begins to fade, and his waist signals lightly that there is weight on him. He inhales deeply, smelling the scent of trees and a hint of plum shampoo. His eyes languidly open. His vision is still blurred, but the shapes begin to take form again and he can recognize Hiyoko’s figure in front of him. She leans forward, her breasts inches away from his nose, and his nerves barely react as his hands are taken in her possession. A silky touch wraps around his wrists and in moments his arms are lifted back and behind him. His knuckles press against the cold bars of the headboard. She sits back up once she has finished her unknown task.

            “There we go… I finally managed to tie your hands to the bars using your tie. It was bad enough I had to remove your lab coat myself.” She lays a hand on his chest, leaning forward slightly. He blinks softly, too relaxed to respond. His mind begins to race with thoughts. _What happened… Why is she tying me to the post… How did I get like this…_

She lowers her face to his, their foreheads making contact. She places a small kiss on his lips letting her hand slide up to his shoulder. She takes hold of it and gently grinds her hips against his. He breathes out quietly, barely recognizing the touch of fabric rubbing on his skin. Steadily, he regains more and more consciousness, his senses becoming less hazed. She lays another kiss on his lips then sits up, applying more pressure against him. Unconsciously, he bucks his hips up lightly. She stops though her face remains the same. He stares at her, trying to figure out what she’s thinking. But with her poker face, he can only form hypotheses.

            “What… are you doing… Tousaka…”

            “Come on, you’re a doctor, aren’t you?  You should know.”

            “How did you…?”

            “What? Get you like this? I just used some of the sedatives you had.” She trails kisses from his cheek to his ear and begins to nibble at the lobe, ceasing the conversation. He gulps softly as her tongue flicks against it numerous times. The drugs wearing off, he can fully experience every little sensation that she brings and what comes as a result from it.

            He grits his teeth as she begins to toy with his ear more roughly. He suppresses each groan that creeps up his throat, refusing to fuel her lust and desire. Surprisingly, she’s just as quiet, the only sounds being uttered are her breathing. He begins to turn his head away, but this only allows her more access to his neck, to which she happily begins to cover with butterfly kisses. He gasps softly, clenching his eyes shut. Her small kisses become more prolonged and eventually she starts to suck down easily on his neck. She bites and licks and once more begins to grind against him.

            “…Tousaka…” He manages to breathe out. She is silent. Ignoring him, she begins to toy on a spot more rapidly, the area turning purple. His fingers grip what they can of the bars as he feels the blood rush to his lower region. His breath hitches as she completes her final mark.

            Her hands move to the buttons on his cardigan, and one by one, they are slipped out, the body opening up. She does the same with his button up shirt, exposing his pale flesh. She pushes the clothing aside to reveal as much as possible. His body is toned with slight muscles; skin a light complexion, flawless. She admires him for a bit then kisses his lips one more time.

            Her hands hover over to his belt, unbuckling and sliding it out of its place. Her fingers tug down the zipper, and part the button from its hole. She sits up on her knees and pulls down his slacks to his knees before situating herself onto his thighs.

            “Tousaka. Answer me. Tousaka. Don’t.” He tries to protest but she is already pulling down the last of his garments. Her fingers, icy to the touch, wrap themselves around his erection, pumping him at moderate pace. He holds his breath, the side of his head pressing against the pillow. He attempts to shove her off with his legs, but she has him pinned down indefinitely.

His heart beats against his chest rapidly, the head of his penis suddenly engulfed in wet warmth. He peers over as Hiyoko lowers her mouth down his length, taking bits of him at a time. Her tongue playfully wraps itself around him as her mouth ascends up. No longer capable of holding it in, he grunts, his hips thrusting up. The pressure builds up more and more in him and he can tell it won’t be too long until he let’s go. Though, seemingly much to his displeasure, she pulls away, her lips smacking together.

            “Hi- Tousaka.” Ruggedly he mouths out. She just gives him a mocking smile.

            “Yes, doctor?” He says nothing. What could he say? He can’t possibly ask for more. He shouldn’t be enjoying himself as much as he is. And yet…

            “Untie me.”

            “No.” She is quick to respond matter-of-factly. His wrists jerk against the bar, but the knot is too tight. She shakes her head noticing his attempt of releasing himself. “If I let you loose, you’ll just try to kill me.” He gives a hearty chuckle.

            “I will admit, I don’t think I will ever fully come to a conclusion regarding you.” She shrugs, standing up on the mattress. He looks up at her, wondering what she plans to do. She lifts her skirt up, letting her hands go to her panties, sliding them downward. His eyes dart away to the bedside table. Soon, she is back on his lap, knees against either side of his waist. She sits up, taking his erection in hand. He quickly glances back at her.

            “Wait.”

            “It’s okay.” She eases herself onto him, her moist walls surrounding his length. She takes him in fully before rising back up. She begins a slow pace, trying to find the right rhythm. Gradually, her pace speeds up, their bodies lightly smacking against each other. Her once silent demeanor breaks down. She emits moans and groans, though soft at first. With each bounce, her noises become stronger and more audible. He, too, gives in and administers sounds of his own. He softly and repetitively calls out her name: Hiyoko, Hiyoko, Hiyoko. His fingers scramble and slip along the bars, attempting to grab at them as he thrusts hard, releasing into her. She cries out in pleasure but continues to ride out his orgasm.

He once more jerks with all his might against the tie, finally freeing his hands. They quickly reach for her waist, forcing her movement to cease. He pushes himself up, shoving her onto her back. He leans down as his hands move to her shoulders, nails digging into the skin. He growls under his breath as he wildly stares into her wide eyes. He grips her shoulder more roughly, and she cries out in pain, tears forming in her eyes.

“You little… you little…” His eyes dart back and forth between her two pupils before he hungrily kisses her lips. He lifts her legs, settling them onto his shoulders and moves quickly. His hands meet with hers, clasping together, nails digging into skin. Passion blindly fueling him, he thrusts harder and deeper, hitting her spot over and over. Her head thrusts back, squeezing his hands tightly, as she cries out his name. He releases once more before collapsing beside her small frame.

They both breathe heavily, their chests rising and falling steadily. Hiyoko settles herself closer to him, her arms wrapping around his torso. He merely lies there on his back, looking up at the ceiling, soft pants escaping his lips.

“You… you had better be on time tomorrow for duty. No excuses.”

“I know, doctor,” She chirps out, snuggling her face against his chest.


End file.
